Diplomacy
by The Melon Lord Approves
Summary: AU, no war. Katara travels to the Fire Palace as part of a Water Tribe diplomatic party and finds herself both frustrated and intrigued by Firelord Zuko. But even as the two become closer, tensions rise between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, and Princess Azula is holding all the cards. SEE IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Prologue: Letter

**Title-** Diplomacy  
**Author-** Melon  
**Rating-** T for violence and non-graphic sexuality  
**Genre(s)-** Drama/Action/Romance and if there were a separate subgenre exclusively for political power-play, that would be a huge one  
**Characters/Pairings-** Katara, Zuko, Azula, Aang, and On Ji are the principal characters, but everyone has their role to play. Shipping is a big complicated mess.  
**Summary-** AU, no war. Katara travels to the Fire Palace as part of a Water Tribe diplomatic party, and finds herself both frustrated and intrigued by Firelord Zuko. But even as the two become closer and a tentative romance blossoms, tensions rise between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, and Princess Azula is holding all the cards. And when the Avatar pays a visit to the Fire Palace, all hell breaks loose. Very literally.

**A/N-** I'm ordinarily not a fan of major AUs of this nature. Usually because they tend to run more toward the _"Zuko and Katara get together and that's all the story is really about"_ and I'm not interested in that for a couple of reasons. But this idea struck and I had to write it. So I want to say a few things right now.

First- This is plot-driven. The romance is a very important subplot and will be featured heavily, but it is not the sole focus. If you're looking for twenty chapters of raw fluff/drama, you're in the wrong place. Expect politics, scheming, and a nice dose of action on the side. I like romance, I like shipping, and I'm not ashamed of that. It's definitely a big part of this fic. But the romance is meant to enhance the story, not become the story (do you now understand the first statement I made in this note?).

Second- Speaking of romance... this story will feature elements of both Zutara and Kataang. I'm not even saying which couple is endgame. If that puts you off, well... I guess I'm sorry to have lost your readership, but I have a plan and I'm sticking to it. I hope those of you willing to bear with me will enjoy the ride.

Third- Ages. This is AU. These are not kids. Zuko and Suki are 23. Katara and Azula are 21. Mai is 24. Aang is 19. On Ji and Toph are both 18. Iroh is old.

Finally- _Fireflight_ is still my primary focus, fic-wise. This is a shorter story (somewhere between 20 and 30 chapters), and one that I'm excited about, but it is nonetheless a side project. _Fireflight_ gets first priority, so updates here may be slow. I have this work all mapped out by chapter and I know exactly what's going to happen, but I haven't got it written yet. I'd like to thank you for your patience on this one.

* * *

**Diplomacy**

"Diplomats are just as essential to starting a war as soldiers are for finishing it...  
You take diplomacy out of war, and the thing would fall flat in a week."  
-Will Rogers

* * *

~Prologue~  
~Letter~

* * *

Dear Sokka,

I'm glad to hear you're well. Before your last letter arrived, we had received word of the continued unrest in the Earth Kingdom's western provinces, and I was worried for you. Just because you're all grown up now doesn't mean I won't fret. You know how I am. Going off on some noble quest to lend your aid to King Kuei's peacekeeping efforts won't change the fact that you'll always be my little-big brother.

Your tale of the skirmish outside Gaoling is certainly a strange one! I can't decide whether to be frightened for you or to laugh, and I certainly can't decide if you are joking or not. I've heard many strange things in my life, but never once have I heard a story of the very ground itself turning against a party of earthbenders. It's almost too absurd to be true. If you are not lying to me, I think you and your company must have received some help from the spirits that day!

And as for you, yourself... you are being an awful tease! You mention this Kimiko in every letter, yet you never say a word about her beyond dropping her name! Who is she? How did you meet? Are you pining away, devastated by unrequited love for her?

No, I know you too well to suppose that's true. The ladies may swoon for Sokka, son of Hakoda, but he never returns the favor! (I am joking, of course... mostly.) Still, you're being very mysterious about all this, and I must admit, I'm curious. Maybe you're doing that intentionally. You always did like to be dramatic, and it would be just like you to keep us all hanging, waiting to find out who this girl you're so often mentioning might be.

As for myself, I have some upsetting news. Perhaps you've already heard, but Bato has died.

It is not exactly a surprise. He has not been strong since his battle with the spotted fever three winters ago. I still can't believe it, though. Even though he's been gone to the Fire Nation half the year for as long as I can remember, it still felt like he would just always be there.

Dad is devastated. He's been so strong about it (you know how he is), but I can see how much he's hurting. Bato was his best friend in the whole world, and to lose him not even six years after losing Mom is hard on him. But he keeps his head up, and Gran-Gran and I help with what we can. In my case, "helping with what I can" has taken on a new meaning, though.

As you know, with Bato gone, we have lost our ambassador to the Fire Nation. And with the current political climate, it is not a good idea to go unrepresented in the foreign courts (but you knew that). Obviously a new ambassador had to be appointed. But you will never guess who Dad has chosen! He wants me, of all people, to be the tribe's ambassador to the Fire Nation.

I can't believe it. And I admit, I'm very nervous. I'm a waterbender, not a diplomat! But Dad says that's why he chose me, of all people. He thinks "some fresh perspective needs to be brought into the international conversation." I've no idea what he means by that, but I guess he has a point. I'm a healer and, regardless of what our backwards elders would like to think, I _am_ a warrior. Maybe that combination, that way of thinking, can do some good. Things can't continue the way they have been for much longer, with the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation at loggerheads and the whole world sitting on edge, just waiting for one of them to declare war. Do you know that even the Air Nomads don't travel as freely as they used to? It's not good (but again, you knew that). Maybe in my own small way, I can help make things better. I hope so. It will be difficult, but I really think I can change things. I'm not the Avatar and I'm not a king, but maybe I can make a difference anyway.

I will be traveling in the Fire Nation and acquainting myself with its people for a short while before I take up my new post as ambassador, so you may not hear from me for a month or so, but don't worry. We can start writing again just as soon as I am settled in at the Fire Palace. At least, as long as you actually remember to send your hawks to the Fire Nation and not the South Pole!

Until then, stay safe. Don't do anything stupid. Give Kimiko, whoever she may be, my greetings (and my best wishes that she survives spending time with you with her sanity intact).

Your loving sister,

Katara


	2. Ambassador

**A/N-** And so it begins. Bear with me, please. I'm trying to strike a good balance between the personal and political aspects, but as you may have gathered, worldbuilding and character introduction must take place before we can dive into watching Zuko and Lao Bei Fong go at it over land rights.

**Kitts:** Don't worry. I promise that the Zutara is worth it, even for non-Zutarians. I'm really happy you decided to give this story a chance even though Zutara is not really your pairing.

* * *

~Chapter One~  
~Ambassador~

* * *

_The Earth Kingdom consists of many smaller territories, but is generally considered to be divided into four main provinces. That is, the Eastern or Cháoshī Province, the Western Province, the Central or Guangkuo Province, and the Southern Islands. These four distinct provinces have traditionally been ruled, to greater or lesser degree, by a collection of lesser monarchs who govern the city-states that comprise the Earth Kingdom's major population centers. In recent centuries, these petty kingdoms have come into harmony under the union of the banner of the Earth King, who governs the nation as a whole from his capitol in Ba Sing Se._

_Although now united, each of the provinces still retains the unique qualities, the flavor, if you will, which characterized it in days gone by. The Guangkuo Province, for example, is home to a hardy, practical people. Much of the province is occupied by the great Si Wong Desert, and much of the rest is petrous and untenable. Home to the ancient city of Omashu, this province is purported by legend to be the birthplace of the nation's bending art. It should come as no surprise, therefore, that many of the world's most legendary earthbenders hail originally from this province. Many of the nation's mining processes, particularly that of coal, are to be found in this region._

_In contrast, the Western Province, wherein lies beautiful Ba Sing Se, is often referred to as "the bread-basket of the world." Fertile soil and a mild climate have made the Western Province an agricultural paradise, and the earthbending farmers of the region take pride in their reliable harvests and diverse crops. Under the direct influence of the Earth King, this province benefits also from being the seat of Ba Sing Se, long held to be one of the world's great cultural gems. The legendary walls of Ba Sing Se are the..._

Katara leaned back in her chair with a groan, causing it to tip dangerously back on two legs. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples, feeling as though her head might explode from all the knowledge she was trying to cram into it. She had been at this for two days straight and still felt as though she knew nothing about the Earth Kingdom, despite having read three dozen scrolls on the subject. Infrastructure, economy, key exports, political structure and weak points... it seemed to slip through her brain like water from a sieve.

It wasn't that she was disinterested in the subject matter. Quite the opposite, in fact. She found the history and unique culture of each nation fascinating. It was just that Katara was a very practical learner. She grasped things best through direct experience. The month she had just spent traveling the Fire Nation had been informative and she had learned a great deal about the little details that make up a society simply through personal exposure. Hands on experience had taught her much, and in that regard, she felt well-prepared to step into her new post as the Southern Water Tribe's ambassador to the Firelord. And if that was all that her job entailed, she would have been wholly confident.

But Katara knew only too well that she would not only be dealing with the Firelord and his advisors. She was going to be a direct and active part of the ongoing talks between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, and unfortunately for her level of preparedness, there simply wasn't time for her to tour the entire Earth Kingdom the same way. She was, therefore, going to have to settle for the rarely-used historical scrolls she had been so graciously loaned from the royal family's personal library.

Fortunately for Katara, she was not about to be left floundering by herself in the ocean known as international politics. The Southern Water Tribe was small, but they could afford to send a spare but competent staff to assist their diplomats. She had at her disposal a young woman named Miruk, whose official title was "attaché" but who Katara had quickly realized wasn't much more than a glorified secretary. She was, however, eager to help and her penmanship was beyond compare.

Also available to her was Tarqeq, a tall man of about her father's age who as to act as her advisor. He had been an advisor to Bato before her, and already in the few short days since she had taken up residence in the Fire Palace city, Katara had come to rely on his sensible guidance. He was a stern man with a face that seemed too heavily lined for his relative youth, and he was purported to be one of the best interpreters of the subtle nuances in political climate the Southern Water Tribe had ever produced. In fact, Katara was quite certain that the only reason she and Bato were the official ambassadors in his stead, was because Tarqeq was a reserved man who spoke little and was not eloquent. Therefore, he worked behind the scenes, using his few blunt words to guide those who acted as the face of the Southern Water Tribe at the Court of Embers.

And speaking of Tarqeq...

"Master Katara, you should not lean so far back in your chair," he said softly from the doorway. "You will fall and hit your head and be in no fit shape to attend the Firelord's ball tonight."

Katara shot him a glare, but immediately dropped her seat back onto all four legs. "And we wouldn't want to miss that, now would we?" she responded dryly.

Tarqeq raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. Instead, he told her, "You have a visitor from the palace proper. She's here to help you prepare for this evening."

"Thank you, Tarqeq. Send her in."

He nodded and disappeared from the doorway, presumably heading to the little parlor at the front of the house where guests were most immediately received.

As Katara put away her scroll on Earth Kingdom political and economic structure, she couldn't help but reflect how strange it was to wait on all these formalities. After all she had seen in her time spent touring the Fire Nation, she had expected, upon arriving at the capitol, to be afforded a small apartment to herself. Instead she, along with Tarqeq and Miruk, had been presented with a grand house within the Palace City, near the ring of stone (once the rim of a volcano, now extinct) that separated it from the rest of the capitol. The days since then had certainly been an education in the stark difference between the nobility and the common people of the Fire Nation.

If she was honest (which she usually was), she felt she rather preferred the people she had met in all the little towns and villages. They felt real. The noble classes, however, were all painted faces and shifty words that never seemed to mean what was really being said. A thousand traditions had to be observed before a single step forward would be taken.

Katara did not like standing on ceremony very much. The Water Tribes were far less custom-bound than their more temperate counterparts (the exception being the traditionally easy-going Air Nomads), and the Southern Tribe particularly so. She was the daughter of the chief, but that had made little difference. She still worked just like any other member of the tribe, still mingled her labor with theirs and took part in the community. She was used to sweating over cook-fires and helping to filet and smoke freshly caught fish.

It had felt the same when she was traveling the country, hopping from island to island and getting to know the Fire Nation's people at their most basic level. She had connected easily with the common man, and it had reinforced her long-held belief that people really were the same the world over. Everyone laughed and sweated and danced and cried the same. She hoped fervently that when all the customs and what, at least to her, was ceremonial nonsense was stripped away, she would find the same fierce and human hearts beating beneath the expensive silks of Fire Nation robes.

Tarqeq presently returned. "Lady On Ji," he said, gesturing to his small companion.

The girl made the traditional obeisance of the Fire Nation, with her right fist pressed to the lower left palm. "It is an honor, Princess Katara," she said.

"Likewise, Lady On Ji," Katara greeted, as Tarqeq disappeared tactfully from the doorway.

On Ji appeared to be a few years younger than Katara, still in her late teens. She had thick brown hair which she wore up off her face with a bluntly-cut fringe, and her eyes, which were dark brown in color, told Katara right away that her guest was probably not of the upper echelons of the Fire Nation noble class, traditionally characterized by the striking golden-ochre color of their irises. She was pretty, though not strikingly so, and there was an earnestness in her manner that Katara immediately took a liking to.

"I'm supposed to assist you in preparing for this evening's Phoenix-Blossom Festival celebration," On Ji said. "The Firelord was concerned that, being new to the Capitol, you might be unsure of our traditions. So... well, he sent me."

"Very kind of him," Katara said, an almost undetectable hint of sarcasm in her voice. On Ji caught it, though, and a small smile touched her face.

"I'm sure I can be of use to you, Princess Katara. I've been a part of many royal celebrations over the years, and I'll be happy to help with anything you need. My family are not wealthy, but I've served in the palace city since I was fourteen, as a handmaiden to Princess-General Azula."

Katara's eyebrows raised. "I thought the Princess was in the Earth Kingdom."

On Ji nodded. "Overseeing the transfer of two battalions of Fire Army soldiers."

"Two? That seems like a lot."

"I suppose," On Ji replied. "But as unstable as some of the states in the Guangkuo Province have been these past few years, it's very important to protect our colonies there."

Katara repressed a sigh. The ongoing arms race between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation was one of the most worrisome sources of contention she hoped to be able to address, but she had no idea how on earth she was going to do so. She desperately wanted to help bring about a more amicable world climate, and easing tensions between the two nations was surely the key to that. But who ever listened to what the token representative of the Southern Water Tribe had to say in matters so crucial? But now was not the time to be stressing over her responsibilities. Tonight was a party, and Katara planned to enjoy herself. She refocused on the young Fire Nation girl in front of her.

"I guess that _Princess_ Azula's handmaidens are of little use to _General_ Azula?" she asked wryly.

"Not hardly," On Ji replied, a reluctant grin growing on her face.

"Well then, Lady On Ji, I am honored to have your help while the Firelord's sister is absent."

The younger girl's face broke into a full-on smile at that. "I brought a dress with me for your consideration," she informed her. "Something to wear tonight for the Phoenix-Blossom ball, if you're interested."

Katara's surprise must have been evident on her face because On Ji hastened to add, "It is a gift from the royal family, to welcome you. I believe Princess Ursa had it commissioned."

"The Firelord's mother?" Katara asked. In her travels through the country, she had heard many different perspectives on the varying members of the royal family. Princess Ursa was the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, who had lived long enough to see his first great-grandchild reach the age of four before a volcanic eruption on his small island home had claimed his life. As his descendent, the wife of the late Prince Ozai was a very popular figure, particularly among the working class. This was only enhanced, as Katara understood it, by her stalwart nature and compassion for her people.

On Ji nodded. "I took the liberty of having the dress sent up to your bedchamber when I arrived."

"Well, let's go have a look at it, then," Katara said.

* * *

The Phoenix-Blossom Festival was, on the surface, true to its name: a celebration of the beautiful tangerine-and-coral flowers that burst into life on the branches of the firebird trees at the end of the spring. Just another in the endless parade of celebrations that the Fire Nation, more than any other nation, loved to honor with gusto and great regularity.

On a deeper level, however, the festival held more significance than initially appeared. The flowering of the phoenix-blossoms marked the transition between spring and summer, and the passage into the time of year when firebenders (and thus the nation as a whole) were at their strongest. At its most basic, the festival was a paean to the fierce pride of Fire Nation patriotism, and therefore one of the most important celebrations on the calendar.

Katara, as a waterbender and the polar opposite of a Fire Nation patriot, felt wildly out of place in the large Fire Palace ballroom.

It was a beautiful party, to be sure. The sumptuous venue was lit with thousands of candles suspended in large crystal chandeliers and reflecting in the highly polished black marble floor. Millions of phoenix-blossoms, both fresh cuttings and silk facsimiles, were hung about the room. All the most wealthy, beautiful, and influential people in the Fire Nation (as well as a few important guests from around the world, such as Katara herself) were dressed in their finery, dancing as only those at a Fire Nation party can.

But Katara wasn't quite sure of herself. Opulent celebrations were something she was not yet accustomed to, though she was sure she would become so in time. It would surely have been much easier if she had been accompanied by anyone she knew. Unfortunately, On Ji (whom Katara had immediately grown to like over the course of the afternoon) had scurried off to attend to some other duty the moment they had arrived, and Tarqeq was sulking in the corner, being wholly opposed to fun as far as Katara could determine. She also wasn't quite sure of the gown she was wearing. Princess Ursa had excellent taste, to be sure, but Katara felt out of place. It was made in the traditional Fire Nation style with a high stiff collar and long draping sleeves, but instead of the reds and golds and burgundies and blacks which every other person in the room was wearing, her gown was a vivid sapphire. Back at the house, she had thought it looked lovely on her and complemented her eyes beautifully, but when she discovered she was the only person in the room wearing anything besides scarlet and yellow, she had begun to feel much too conspicuous.

She had made stilted conversation with several of the Firelord's ministers, doing her best to be eloquent and keep the talk light (for a ballroom was no place to discuss politics), and accepted the invitation to dance which was made by the son of a lesser noble family. However, her hands were sweaty as she was still unaccustomed to the heat of the Fire Nation summer, and she quickly excused herself.

Katara loved a party as much as the next girl, but this was not what she had expected. She supposed she had been naive to assume that the celebrations of the nobility would be as uninhibited as those of the lower classes, but she felt as though she couldn't breath in the crowd and the heat. She would get used to this (she had to), but this was a trial by fire introduction, almost literally.

The only solution to her dilemma seemed to be seeking refuge outside to collect herself before returning to the swelter and crowd inside. She hurried around the edge of the dance floor and slipped through the heavy curtain that cut the exterior balcony off from the ballroom.

To her surprise, the balcony was not unoccupied. A lone figure stood at the railing, looking down over the palace gardens. A moment later, the wrought-gold headpiece he wore in his topknot alerted her to the fact that she was in the presence of the Firelord himself.

Katara had not yet been presented to the Fire Nation's ruler. She had caught a glimpse of him earlier when his arrival had been announced, but she had been some distance away and had not seen him clearly.

She cleared her throat to alert him to her presence. "I'm sorry, Firelord," she said. "I did not mean to disturb you."

The Firelord straightened and turned to face her, and Katara's breath caught. She had known that Firelord Zuko was quite young (due in part to the unusual circumstances under which he had assumed the throne), but somehow in her head she had still pictured him closer to the age of most of his advisors. And she certainly hadn't expected him to be... well... _handsome_. His eyes were strikingly gold, even for a nobleman, and his narrow face and pointed features gave him an elfin grace that was impossible to ignore.

"It's alright," he said, regarding her passively.

She joined him by the railing. "It's a beautiful night," she remarked. "Perfect for the festival."

He nodded, turning so that they were both facing out toward the gardens. "I suppose it is," he agreed. "I don't think we've been introduced."

"Forgive me, Firelord," she replied. "I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh. The new ambassador," he surmised. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

"Likewise."

Katara studied him, fascinated by his sharply defined features, which were so striking when contrasted with the softer, rounder faces she was used to seeing among her own people. The difference was shocking, but not unpleasantly so, and Katara felt the soft tug of attraction for the young Firelord. It was surely inappropriate for someone in her position to have such considerations about the ruler to whom she was an ambassador, but she couldn't help it. He was very good-looking.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and raised one dark eyebrow. Katara blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring. Well, she'd already dug herself in, she might as well commit to it. She'd only meant to acquaint herself with him purely in the role of a diplomat getting to know a ruler, but perhaps it wouldn't hurt to engage in a little harmless flirting. It would certainly be easier to get to know the Firelord in such an informal setting.

"You're the last person I would have expected to find hiding outside during a royal celebration," she said coyly.

His expression did not change. "I'm not hiding."

"No, of course not," she replied with a smirk.

"I'm not!" he protested, and Katara felt irrationally pleased to finally coax a reaction out of him that actually had a little emotion behind it. "It's very warm inside. I'm just taking a little fresh air."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "I would think the Firelord would be the last person who would need to cool down," she pointed out, her tone lightly flirtatious.

"I _don't_," he said curtly. "It was nice to meet you, Princess Katara."

And with that, he turned on his heel and marched back inside, leaving Katara flustered and embarrassed in his wake.

* * *

**A/N-** I love reviews, and respond to them. Possibly with a gift of internet-cookies.


	3. AN- Story is being adopted!

**So guess what guys?**

**I'm not writing this story anymore.**

**HOWEVER COMMA**

**It is not being abandoned!**

**If it's at all possible, I never let my stories be abandoned, even if I'm no longer the one writing them.**

**The reason I'm not writing this anymore is that I just. Can't. Write. Zutara.**

**I tried. I failed.**

**Even with a Zutaraang triangle situation, I failed.**

**So I have been privately contacting authors that multiship, and whose writing seems to indicate that they would be able to handle a story of this nature. I've asked them if they want to take the story on. And finally I've come across an author who is actually willing to accept my little story-for-adoption and give it a good home.**

**Therefore, a fairly new-to-the-fandom author who goes by the handle Zynny will be adopting this story. I have sent her my notes and hopefully she will use them as guidelines for where she goes with Diplomacy, but regardless of what she chooses to do with it, I'm turning the reins over to her. She has read and is familiar with the story and the direction I was originally planning to go with it. What she does is up to her, but I trust her to do my concept justice.**

**If you still want to read this story, it is not being abandoned, and she will be handling it from here on out. I don't know how soon she's going to start posting, but once she does, I will be deleting my original post of this story.**

**So...**

**Keep an eye on the lists, or go check out Zynny's profile. Just know that this story will not be abandoned.**


End file.
